transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doublecross (TF2017)
Doublecross from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio You can't depend on Doublecross, since he is literally of two minds about... well, everything. Each of his beast heads has its own personality and they can't agree on anything. Make a deal or set plans with one hissing half of Doublecross and you'll likely find the other knew nothing about it and refuses to help. And don't think that getting him to transform to robot mode will help, as there's no way of knowing which mind is in control. Just about the only thing they can agree with themselves on is destroying Decepticons. Thankfully they are, at least, good at that. History Arc 3 Doublecross, along with the other Monsterbots, joined Fortress Maximus on his travels to Nebulos in search of peace. |Ring of Hate| The dream of peace proved faulty when the Decepticons followed them there and began taking control of the planet. Along with his fellow Monsterbots and various other Autobots, Doublecross took part in the attempted defense of the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, smashing a Decepticon with a hurled chunk of concrete. As the Decepticon Headmasters unleashed their full firepower, however, Doublecross was of two minds about the situation, with one head saying they must fall back, while the other head demanded that they stay and fight. Grotusque agreed with the first head and ordered a retreat. Upon returning to the Autobots' swamp encampment, Doublecross and Grotusque dejectedly reported the outcome of the battle to their fellow Autobots. Not long afterward, Doublecross's flight abilities proved useful as the Autobots left Nebulos, awkwardly returning to their orbiting ship, the Steelhaven. He may or may not have been carrying a fellow Autobot as a passenger. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, the Monsterbots and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. The rest of the crew were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| The Steelhaven made its way to Earth's orbit, and eventually its crew met up with the Ark's. Following a dispute over leadership of the Autobots, Blaster and Grimlock decided to settle their differences in ritual combat on the Earth's moon, with all other Autobots in attendance being witnesses to the duel. When the Decepticons interrupted the proceedings with a surprise attack, Doublecross participated in the giant Autobot-Decepticon rumble which ensued. |Totaled| Trivia *Robin Atkin Downes voices Doublecross. Changes *The Monsterbots didn't appear in Trial by Fire! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Monsterbots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots